Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
Description of the Related Art
As one of the most widely used flat panel displays (FPDs) at present, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is composed of two panels on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD generates an electric field on the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electrodes of the panels, realigns liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated field, and controls transmittance of light, thereby displaying an image.
In the LCD, an alignment layer is used to align the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer in a desired direction. In addition, when the electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer, the liquid crystal molecules are arranged such that they have pretilts in predetermine directions. To provide pretilts of the liquid crystal molecules, a method, in which a reactive mesogen is mixed in the liquid crystal layer for photopolymerization, is disclosed.
Meanwhile, as LCDs have recently become larger, curved display panels have also been developed to enhance immersion and realism of viewers. However, when the display panels are curved, the liquid crystal layer can be squashed, thereby causing leakage of light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.